


In Which Assassins Always Fail

by JahStorybook



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humor, M/M, Short, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: This one really has it all. You may laugh, you may cry, but my money says most of all you'll blush like a young maiden!Just a little short story I made and never posted anywhere, enjoy.





	In Which Assassins Always Fail

I looked between the two outfits thoughtfully. I had become quite concerned with my appearance since becoming serious with Anders. Obviously, he wouldn’t judge me for my appearance, and certainly not for my clothes, but I found myself wanting to look good for him nonetheless. Anything to distract from the boredom that had begun to set in these past few days.

Stuffing everything back into my wardrobe, I started over. Sighing and giving up when I came across the same two outfits, I walked towards the door. Perhaps I’ll just ask him which looks better. Or maybe I'd wear nothing, I thought with a bitter smile.

The moment I stepped out of the door the temperature dropped and a shiver ran down my spine. I approached the stairs, my body uneasy, but before I could step down them, I was caught off guard by a hand on my shoulder.

“What’s going o-” A sharp pain in my side cut me off with a gasp. Someone had been hiding just beyond my mother's door, a shadow that pushed me forward, stabbing a small blade deeper into my side. Blood ran down his hand, making me feel sick. I stumbled back, holding the man for support and trying to stay upright for just a moment longer. I turned, grabbing the man and struggling to push him.

“And… Anders!” My voice, though strong, was barely above a whisper. Using the last of my strength, I shoved the figure down the stairs before us, falling backwards as I did. The blade slid out, remaining in my attacker's hand as he tumbled down the stairs to the first floor. “Watch out… Anders!”

* * *

Varric and I stopped mid laugh as a loud thud caught our attention. A man draped in black hooded rags stood shakily from the ground at the foot of the stairs. When he saw us he immediately ran at me in an apparent fit of rage. I shoved him aside with my staff, raising it in preparation for a fight. Varric, using Bianca, dispatched the man quickly before I had the chance to counter him.

“Is it just me, or is it a bit odd that Hawke spends all of his time fighting people like this, but the second one of them breaks in he’s nowhere to be seen?” I nodded in agreement, crouching down to examine the man. In his hand was a small dagger, dripping blood on the floor. “Did he get you, Anders?”

“No, he didn’t even come close enough. I don’t know wh… Oh, Maker no! Hawke!” I abandoned Varric and ran to the stairs. Just at the top, I could see Hawke’s shoulder, slumped against the wall. I dashed up the stairs, my mind racing and my heart pounding, my gut in knots as I hoped and wished, and maybe even prayed a little that he would be okay. When I reached the top, I fell to my knees at his side, looking for a wound. For a terrifying moment he didn't look up as my hands roamed his body. "Hawke?" His eyes shot open, taking me in the second they landed on me. 

“Anders, watch out! There’s a man, he has a blade.” I shushed him, moving his hand from his side where it rested. His palm was red and slick with blood and as I moved his shirt aside a gush of blood seeped out of a deep wound in his side, no doubt a critical hit. It was times like this that I was very glad I was a healer as well as a fighter.

“It’s okay. He’s dead, love. Just focus on my voice. Does it hurt?” Oblivious to Varric, who had come up the stairs behind me, I began to heal him.

“You know me. Can’t even take a break in my own home without some fool bothering me.” That’s my Hawke. He knows how to put a smile on my face, even when I feel like crying. Even when I’m not the one hurt. He shifted, his body tensing up and making me lose focus. “Anders, it hurts so much.”

“Shhhh, I know, Love. I know. Just keep talking. Focus on something else. Keep talking to me, just like this.” I had to begin again, sweating as my energy drained. It was hard to concentrate and talk to him at the same time, so I let him do the talking.

“I came out to ask you about the color of my outfit. Can you believe that? Someone gets the jump on me because I was worried about clothes.”

“Not that, something else. Think about something else. Talk about when I moved in.” He smiled, ever so slightly, past the gritted teeth and trembling lips, my magic beginning to heal him already.

“It was after our first night together. That was one of the best nights of my life.” I needed to focus on him, but I couldn't focus on anything but his words.

“I feel the same. You were so sure that I was what you wanted. All you wanted.”

“That’s because you are all I want. Then and now. And I may have been sure about it, but I was so nervous back then. When I pulled you into bed we laid together for so long, just kissing, that those nerves disappeared.”

“You were so embarrassed when I began to undress that you started to panic and couldn’t get your clothes off.”

“How could I not be embarrassed. You toss away your armor and I'm left in the presence of an even more beautiful man. Compared to you, I was just boring.”

“Quite the contrary, Love. You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful.” He wasn't usually so bashful, trying to keep his face turned away from me. I pulled it up, kissing him gently on the lips before pulling him into my lap to place my hands directly on him, my healing magic coursing through his body. He winced, jerking forward and holding onto me tightly.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. Go back to that night. Remember all the fun we had.” It took a minute, but he looked back at me, this time his face a little less pained.

“I remember being so confused at first. I let you do almost all the work out of fear that I would mess everything up. I wanted to please you. To make you happy. Just didn't know how.” I laughed lightly, brushing hair out of his face.

“I could tell. That night was when I became certain that you had no clue what you were doing. A man with little experience, some might say.” I thought I heard a chuckle behind me, but Hawke’s little smile distracted me from it.

“It was the opposite for me. The confidence, the precision. You knew my body better than I did that night. I had no clue it could feel so good when... well, I’m sure you remember. I could tell I wasn’t your first, maybe even nowhere near second, and that made me fear that I wouldn’t be your last.” I kissed his forehead, brushing hair out of his eyes once more as it fell down.

“You will certainly be the last. There is no getting over you, Hawke, so try not to die, please.” His body arched in my lap, so I held him tighter, keeping him still. “It's alright, Love. It's alright, just focus on that night.”

“I was shocked at the new sensations. I didn’t know that’s what it was like at all, but it felt so good. So right... I wasn’t disappointed in the least.” That brought a smile to my otherwise grim face.

“Thank the Maker for that. If you were disappointed my ego would be sorely wounded.” He gripped my arm tightly, his eyes squinting shut. I'd forgotten I was supposed to be healing him, my magic faltering. I held him tighter, watching as he relaxed a bit.

“During... nnnn" He held his lips tightly together for a moment, trying not to groan. "During, you told me you loved me so many times that I lost count. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything aside from you fitting so perfectly against me. I feared my own instincts, but you showed me there was nothing to be afraid of when you were by my side. Or rather, when you were holding me so gently.” I laughed, kissing his forehead.

“Know that I could never love another, Hawke. You made sure of that. With those little sounds you made every time I kissed you. And that look on your face when we woke up together the next morning.” I pulled his head up as it began to droop, noting that he had begun to sweat.

“Nor could I. Thanks to you, I don’t think I could even survive without your touch. Whenever I feel it, everything else disappears. Even now, it’s like you are standing between me and all the bad things in this wretched city.”

“To live without you would be torture. I hope you know that, Hawke.” Shutting my eyes. I focused on him entirely, helped by Justice to heal him quicker. He relaxed in my arms, his face softening. For a terrifying moment I thought the worst had happened, but when he took a long breath I relaxed, the tears that had been forming in my eyes escaping. The wound is healed. He'll live.

“Is he going to be okay?” I turned my head, seeing Varric by the stairs. How long had he been there?

“Yes, he’s going to be just fine.”

“The pain is gone. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” That’s a relief.

“Can you stand?” Varric asked, stepping back to give us some room. I pulled him up with me, keeping my hand on his arm in case he lost his balance.

“Where is he." I shared a glance with Varric, who shrugged and stepped aside so Hawke could walk down the stairs. I followed close beside him, sometimes glancing down at his bloodied hand and the hole in his shirt. I knew that logically it would be fine now, but I hated seeing that blood there.

Hawke stopped above the assassin, his face neutral.

"One of the crows. A hired assassin." He squatted down, looking through the man's coat. He pulled from an inner pocket a folded note. "Why do they hold onto these. You think by now they'd make it harder for us to find out who sent them."

"I doubt they expect to die, and if they do, it means the person who killed them was worthy of knowing who their enemies are." Varric supplied, shrugging. I pulled Hawke up, taking the note as he folded it back up. The writing was neat and the orders clear.

_Agent of The Crows,  
_

_The man you are to hunt down and eliminate is none other than the champion of Kirkwall. This Hawke fellow is stirring up trouble for people in the business back home. Kill him and you'll be paid well.  
_ _Sir Dhalgrin_

When I was done reading it I handed it to Varric to see if he caught anything worth noting, cause all that I found useful was the name.

"The business? Hawke, don't tell me you've been offing slavers from Tevinter. That's a sure way to get yourself killed." I wasn't certain, but now that Varric mentioned slavers, I do think that Dhalgrin sounded familiar.

"We should speak to Fenris about this Sir Dhalgrin. Maybe he knows of him, or knows how to find him." Hawke nodded, stumbling against me as he turned to walk past me. I held him tightly, wrapping my arms around him.

"This can wait until tomorrow, Hawke. It would be unwise for you to go after anyone in this state." Though, I know the longer we wait the more likely it is that whoever Sir Dhalgrin is will catch on to the death of his assassin and skip town.

"We mustn't waste time, Anders. I'll be fine." Varric and I shared the same uncertain look as Hawke straightened himself and kept on. Looks like we'll have to keep an extra close eye on him.

* * *

Just before we entered hightown, Hawke stopped us.

"Don't tell anyone that an assassin almost succeeded in killing me." Varric snorted, earning a glare from Hawke. "This isn't a matter of pride. If no one knows how close the assassin got, or that he's dead, we may have more time." That's true, I suppose. If Sir Dhalgrin thinks the assassination hasn't been attempted yet, provided that the timing wasn't prearranged, then we can get the jump on him.

"Maybe you should've sat this one out, Hawke. Stayed inside, away from windows. You could just fake your death in ride off into the sunset with Blondie." Something neither of us intended to do.

"Must you always talk about me like I'm not here?" I asked, walking ahead of them.

"Oh don't be like that. Hawke, tell him we only do it out of love." I heard Hawke mumbling something, and Varric laughed. I turned sharply to look at them. Hawke was blushing and looked more than a little embarrassed. Varric seemed pleased with himself. Whatever Hawke had said must have been meant as more of a thought than something he actually should have said out loud. Despite my curiosity, I knew we didn't have time to stand around.

"Will you two hurry it along. If we want to get to Dhalgrin in time we must hurry," Hawke said as if reading my mind, suddenly all too eager to march ahead of us, looking down as we passed the nobles and their servants. His embarrassment was short lived, at least.

* * *

"So, you're looking for a man who you believe is a slaver, or in some way tied to them, and I'm the first one you think of," Fenris asked, sitting back and eyeing us.

"Yes," I said immediately, getting slapped by Hawke.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. It's just, you were once a slave, and know more about Tevinter than any of us. We hoped maybe you'd heard the name before. If not, we're back to square one." Hawke was always so nice to Fenris. I don't know why. All Fenris had done to prove his loyalties lay with no one but himself, and Hawke still sought his approval. It made me furious, but I know Hawke just wanted to befriend him again. He was good like that.

"What was the man's name?" Fenris asked, leaning forward now, eyeing Hawke carefully.

"Sir Dhalgrin." Fenris sat up right, his face frozen.

"That is a very dangerous man, Hawke. Are you sure you want to get into it with him?" Hawke lifted his coat, revealing the hole that assassin’s knife had left in his shirt and the blood stains on both the soft fabric and his exposed soft skin. The sight sickened me, even knowing he was no longer in danger.

"He was the one getting into it with me! I'd say that's reason enough to hunt him down." Fenris stood abruptly, eyes fixed to Hawke as though analyzing him, scanning for any sign of pain.

"What did he do to you?" His marks glowed faintly as his face was consumed in rage. Hawke dropped the coat, hiding the bloody stains and looking away.

"He sent a man after me, a crow we believe. I'm fine, but we need to hurry before Dhalgrin's man doesn't report back." Taking a moment to think and calm down, Fenris turned away.

"I know the name. And I know where you can find him. I'll come with." I stepped forward, catching his attention.

"You aren't needed, Elf." Hawke shot me a quick glare, shutting me up.

"Anders! Come with, Fenris. We can use all the help we can get." I could see the smug grin on Fenris' face as he walked past me, but I ignored it. Why does Hawke always encourage him? Just the sight of him makes my blood burn.

The four of us moved quietly through hightown, heading for a mansion Fenris described. Along the way he told us everything he knew about Sir Dhalgrin. The man was very powerful, and no one in the guard would touch him. It was no secret among those who knew him that he was selling people to be slaves to Tevinter, but because of his position, he got away with it. Many men and women had disappeared in darktown while working for him, and even some of his servants would go missing from time to time. It didn't take long before they were replaced, and those ones would disappear as well. His wealth allowed him to do anything he wanted. Apparently other than his slave trade work, most of his money came from controlling a small portion of darktown's businesses. Hired thugs tormented shop owners and peasants, claiming fees to get them through dangerous areas or deal with those who were harassing them, in return, demanding payment of most everything in possession. Many of these thugs have been killed in recent months. Hawke didn't even know he was what he was doing. What he was getting himself into while playing hero. It hurt, knowing this was the life he'd always live. All I could do was tag along and do my best to protect him, to keep him safe.

"You've been quiet, Anders. Something on your mind?" Hawke asked, noting me falling behind.

"I'm just thinking about this evening. That was too close, Love. It's bad enough that you have enemies all through the city that you can see, now there are one’s you didn't even know about. What if all of this happens again, and I don't get to you in time? That man was in our home, Hawke! He hurt you and I was downstairs, doing nothing about it. That's more than a close one, it was something from my nightmares." He grabbed my hand, holding it tightly while we walked through hightown's backways.

"You didn't know he broke in, I didn't even know he broke in. Anders, you saved my life. There's nothing for you to feel bad about. And I've always had enemies, what's a few more really cost? Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll be more careful from now on." I sighed, taking a deep breath. Hawke truly was the only shining light in Kirkwall. With each day I spent by his side, I desperately needed it to stay that way.

"Did you say the assassin was in your home?" Fenris asked, stepping back with us. I sighed, gritting my teeth. Why does this man have to ruin things for me.

"This was a private conversation!" I pointed out, pulling Hawke closer to me. He completely ignored me, focusing on our mutual friend.

"Yes, he was in our home. But Varric and Anders dealt with him while I was... occupied." Well, Varric dealt with him.

"But he still got in, still managed to get to you. Do you know how? Where was your guard dog?" I was about to say something about not being a dog when I remembered that Hawke did in fact have a mabari. One that I told not to sleep in Hawke's bed anymore. If I hadn't of done that, would he of been there to protect Hawke.

"We don't know how he got in, and my dog was with Sandle at the time." Hawke didn't say much more, but I could see him thinking. "We can determine how he got in after we deal with Dhalgrin."

"Very well." He walked on, leaving me to glare after him and Hawke to stare ahead blankly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, looking over at him. Though he seemed to be doing fine now, I still worried. He'd lost a lot of blood, and nearly dying isn't something you can get use to..

"I'm a bit tired, but I feel okay." I could see him visibly trying to not cause me concern, and while endearing, it did not work. I would always fear for his safety. This war made all mages a target, and as the champion of Kirkwall, he was one of the most wanted mages after siding with the me and our cause.

"Okay, this is the place." Fenris said as we approached a large, extravagant mansion. One of Hightown's finest, no doubt.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that we can't simply march in there and demand to speak with Dhalgrin." Varric said, noting the heavy door blocked by a tall man.

"He's likely hired bodyguards. Even Hightown can be dangerous if you make the right enemies. We'll have to sneak in." Or burn the entire place down. Justice's idea, most likely.

"I have an idea." Hawke said, pulling us behind a wall so we were out of sight.

 

"This is never going to work." Fenris said, tapping his foot as Hawke dangled halfway in a window behind the house.

"It definitely won't if you keep talking so loudly," I sneered at him, looking up as Hawke disappeared through the window. I climbed up next, clambering over boxes, to peer inside.

"Hurry up, all of you!" Hawke was hidden behind a changing wall, his face concealed in the dark room as he peered around it to see further in. I jumped up, practically falling in as Fenris shoved my legs through. He wasn't far behind, and landed much more gently than I had. Varric, who had disagreed with this plan, crawled in as well and landed behind Fenris and I.

"Looks like we're in Lady Dhalgrin's room. Tread lightly."

* * *

After initially having to fight our way through hired men, there was no sign of anyone else as we followed Hawke through the darkened halls of the topmost floor.

"Be on the lookout, there's no telling how many people he's hired to protect himself." Despite the warning, we still continued upstairs and saw no one. Voices from down the hall made us all stop abruptly.

"I don't care what he said, if that worthless assassin isn't back within the hour we're leaving. Can't take any damn risks in this city." Hawke looked over to Fenris, who gave a quick nod. That was Dhalgrin. Standing up, not even trying to be quiet, Hawke approached the doors and kicked them open. A startled gasp from the center of the room drew my attention first. No doubt lady Dhalgrin. Beside her, her husband stood motionless staring at Hawke in disbelief.

"Incompetent-" He was cut off as both Fenris and and I advanced on him.

"Been selling to Tevinter, Lord Dhalgrin?" Fenris asked, drawing his sword. He was mad if he thought I was letting him be the one to kill him. I pulled my staff out, staring down the sniveling man before me.

"Stop, both of you." Hawke walked past us, pulling out the same blade that the assassin carried. He through it at Dhalgrin's feet along with the note. "What do you have to say for yourself. Speak quickly, before I lose my patience."

"You should be dead!" Varric snorted behind us.

"Not the best defense I've heard." I turned back to Dhalgrin, my fingers twitching as I held back from dispatching him. Hawke could do his little thing first.

"You can't kill me. Even you could not escape justice so easily." I noticed his foot shift slightly, as though he were going to run, and also noticed Fenris saw it, too. I nodded at him, taking a step to Dhalgrin's right while Fenris stepped to his left. The small movement cornered him, and insured that if he tried to run, it'd be right into Varric and Bianca, who had managed to sneak quite stealthily around to stand behind him.

"You are the one who sent a highly trained assassin to do your dirty work. You will answer for this," Hawke said, stepping just a mere few feet from him. I thought for sure he'd run, but to my surprise he brought his hand up and shot a small burst of fire at Hawke, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him on his back. Justice flared up inside of me, consuming me in seconds as I raised my staff. Varric took aim as Fenris raised his sword, all of us ready to converge on the one man. It was none of us three, though, that ended up cutting him down, but instead Hawke. As he sat up and grabbed the dagger from Dhalgrin's feet, he rose up and buried the blade in Dhalgrin's chest. As the lord stumbled back, Hawke slid back to the floor, coughing and curling in on himself. Lady Dhalgrin screamed at the commotion, or maybe her husband dying. Rather than run to him she turned heel and tried to make a break for it. Fenris caught her before she even had taken two steps. Justice relinquished control back to me, letting me run to Hawke's side.

"Love, are you alright?" Rolling off of his side to let me near him, Hawke groaned, his face a scowl as I held it gently. I pulled his coat off his shoulders and looked at the singed fabric of his shirt. Dhalgrin was, at best, an apprentice in magic who'd never really studied or tried to control his abilities, thankfully. Now he lay dead, and even Magic couldn't help him.

"I'm alright, Anders." Doing my best to avoid grazing his skin, I tore the shirt right down the middle, examining the red circle of burns covering his chest. His shirt had burnt to his skin in some spots, but I could heal him. Luckily the flame wasn't in prolonged contact, or this could've been much worse. Just once I'd like a break from the near heart attacks with him.

"Let go of me!" I looked up to see Fenris struggling to keep Dhalgrin’s wife from fleeing. Hawke held my arm for support as I stood up, pulling him with.

"Did you know what your husband had planned to do?" Hawke asked, straight to the point, holding my arm for support as I helped him sit up. She stopped fighting, looking over at him through a mess of hair.

"I did." Hawke seemed to accept this, and nodded at Fenris.

"Let her go. She won't say a word." Unsure, Fenris released her, taking a step back. "If you didn't say anything about the assassin then you definitely won't say anything about this." She nodded, walking shakily to her husband's body.

"I won't. I didn't even agree to marry the bastard. You've done the world a lot of good today, Champion. But I'll go back to being a servant after this, no doubt." Fenris came to Hawke's other side, pulling his shirt aside to see the damage just as I had done. I suppose he does genuinely care to some extent.

"You are a fool, Hawke." I hate to agree with him.

"Let's just go before his men come up here and find him like this."

 

All of us gathered in Hawke's manor, sitting around the table and laughing despite our earlier experiences.

"You really should have seen Blondie's face when that assassin came at him, Hawke. Priceless, I'm telling you. I think he might even have flinched." Fenris and Varric laughed, but Hawke didn't so much as a smile. The whole way back here he'd been quiet, and a few times in the past few minutes I thought he'd dozed off.

"Are you sure you healed him all the way?" Fenris asked as Hawke leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

"If I hadn't, he would be in pain still. Besides, I healed him once more the second we got here." Hawke, without even looking at us, groaned and waved us away.

"He healed me just fine. I'm tired, that's all." We were likely all on that page, as it had been a long night of fighting, trekking and, for me, using magic. Hawke had yet to change from his singed, blood-soaked shirt, and he looked awful. Beautiful as always, of course, but also awful.

"Love, do you want to go to bed?" A small nod and a yawn was the only answer I received. I helped him up, joined by Fenris despite my wishes that he'd leave already.

"You were very reckless today." He pointed out, talking to me or Hawke, I wasn't sure. Judging by his gentle tone, probably not me. "But everything turned out okay, for the most part. Be more careful, Hawke."

"I'm always careful," he said drowsily, patting Fenris's cheek as we helped him upstairs. Varric was viciously writing something down, his eyes barely leaving us to look at the paper. No doubt he was writing lies. "You should stay here tonight..."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Hawke. Your mage might disagree with such actions." I would, heartily. Hawke stumbled, grimacing as we both caught him.

"Are you certain he's healed?" Fenris asked once more, looking at me doubtfully.

"I'm fine!" Hawke hissed, reaching for the handle of our door. I grabbed it for him, opening the door and leading him in with Fenris's help. As he fell back on the bed, I noticed he was clenching his fists, holding my coat in one and Fenris's shirt in the other.

"Hawke, are you alright? Are you in pain?" I bent down to brush his hair back from his face, looking him in the eyes.

"Today just took it out of me. We could be killed so easily. I don't want to leave you guys behind." My chest tightened and my heart began to ache.

"You aren't going anywhere," I shouted, pulling away from him and making him release my coat. Fenris, on the other hand, remained calm and climbed into the bed, much to my dismay, to put his hand against Hawke's face.

"We wouldn't let that happen, Hawke. Each of us would go to the fade and back for you, and some of us have, so to speak." Hawke nodded weakly, his turning his face away.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt on my behalf, either. I love you guys." As his hand fell to his side, Fenris sat up and turned to me, a smug look on his usually grim face.

"Did you hear that, mage?" I did, and I'm ashamed to say I already knew it. We all knew it! Didn’t mean I was going to let him use it against me.

"Does it matter? We've been through this before, elf, and the outcome is never pretty. Love, would you except us both?" Hawke sat up at that, his face bright red.

"You phrased that kind of strangely," Fenris pointed out, reaching up to touch Hawke's messy hair. "Hawke, do you want me like you do him?"

"You hurt him, elf, you don't get to ask him for a second chance!" Fenris and I stared each other down, daring each other to say something more until we realized that Hawke was shaking between us. He'd began sobbing while we fought over him, and now couldn't seem to stop. "Hawke?"

"Please, just stop doing this! I'm not worth fighting over!" I bit my lip as I realized it was me hurting him this time. When I glanced over to Fenris he looked about the same as me. Guilty. We should both be ashamed for carrying on like this when we knew it would only bring him more pain. "Every time you two are together it's a fight. You act like it's some kind of competition and I'm some kind of prize, but I'm not special! I'm not," he stopped, swiping at his eyes, "I'm not worth hating each other over."

"Love, I don’t hate-"

"I love you, Hawke!" I almost punched him, but Hawke was still between us. "Just tonight, don't you think we could give in to our feelings?" He looked my way, his eyes cold but making my face heat up so much. "All of us."

"And tomorrow," I asked, pushing Hawke over to climb on the bed beside him, "Well, I guess we'll see when we get there."

"What are you doing? Anders!" I started to pull his torn shirt off, thinking that this wouldn't be so bad after all. Fenris pulled his armor off quickly before moving closer to us.

"You want this, don't you? To be with us both? We made you choose, but you love him, too. Don't bother lying, I know you do." He stopped, his face flushed a deep red. Fenris moved to kiss Hawke, while I continued to undress him. This wasn't exactly my first time doing something like this, but I could tell it was new for Hawke. Fenris on the other hand looked relaxed, and when I moved to sit between Hawke's legs he leaned over him to touch him more. We were all in an awkward position, so I grabbed a hold of Hawke's arms and pulled him up to sit more relaxed, allowing Fenris to slip behind him.

"How will this work," Hawke asked, leaning his head back as Fenris kissed his neck and I stroked him through the fabric of his pants, which were starting to slip down his hips.

"That depends on how much we want to do." There was plenty of ways to get all three of us off at the same time. "And how much you can handle."

"But-" I cut him off with an urgent kiss, letting go of his hard on and letting Fenris reach around to pick up where my hands left off. When I pulled away, Hawke was panting, saliva dripping down his chin as he turned to kiss Fenris as well. Looks like he's finally getting the hang of it.

"Lay back, mage," Fenris said, directing Hawke into a straddling position on me as I fell back. Hawke wasn't sure what to do sitting like this, and the second Fenris began touching him from behind he started to melt. I could see it on his face, and to be honest, it was more than a little arousing. I reached down and held our cocks together, stroking them both at the same time. He'd definitely crumble soon like this. All of a sudden he ducked his head down, moaning. Fenris' doing, I think. It'd be tight, so Fenris probably had quite a few fingers in him right now as he twisted his hand around and made Hawke moan again. When Fenris sat up straight and grabbed Hawke's waist I guessed he was getting him ready for the next part. I released him and let Fenris guide his hips further up. It'll be easier on him I go first, so I tugged Hawke down a little and pressed the tip against his hole, finding it loose and wet from Fenris preparing him. It went in with ease, and with a few thrusts I had him stretched even more.

"Hawke, lean forward," Fenris said, getting closer to him. I felt his tip touch gently to Hawke's hole, currently full of me still. I pulled out a little so we could both slide in. Hawke gasped, scratching my shoulders as his nails dug into my skin.

"Wait! Stop! I don't think this is going to work," he said while panting and burying his face in my chest. We both gave him a minute, taking turns thrusting into him. After a minute, we tried again, this time making it all the way in.

"How's that," Fenris asked, sliding his hands down Hawke's arms and grabbing his wrists. I reached up and gripped his waist, holding him as he guided his hips back. We got a steady rhythm going just like that, and we continued thrusting into him for a while until we were both satisfied. Afterwards we spent nearly an hour holding him more gently.

* * *

With Hawke fast asleep I was left to stare at the ceiling and contemplate what happens next. Fenris didn't look like waiting around, though, and got up.

"We need to talk... Anders." Using my name, how unusual.

"Very well, let's step out so we don't wake Hawke."

When we stepped out of the room the first thing Fenris did was sigh.

"I'll make this quick. Have you noticed something off about Hawke lately?" Surprised at his almost non-hostile tone, it took me a moment to actually respond to him.

"Asides from the fact that he nearly died and then had sex with us both at the same time?" His glare returned, and I was much more comfortable with that.

"I'm talking about these past few days. I mean, he's made several trips to Hightown but I'm not sure what for, and he's been very dodgy as of late. Did you upset him?"

"Why do you assume it is my fault he avoids you, and not your own? Perhaps you've upset him." Shaking his head, Fenris stared through the slightly open door as Hawke, his eyes distant.

"I think he is afraid of something. He's avoiding Aveline and even his brother, as well. I’m worried about him, Fenris. I’m worried that he’s losing faith in himself." To my surprise, Fenris agreed.

“I’ve noticed as well. I doubt he will be willing to talk about it.”


End file.
